


Day 30: Doing Something Hot

by thejammys



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Ask the Odd Family from Asgard, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, Anal Sex, Fluff, Loki with boobs, M/M, Smut, Tumblr: ask-the-odd-family-from-asgard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejammys/pseuds/thejammys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor takes advantage of Loki sporting breasts in his male form.</p><p>Basic on this comic: http://ask-the-odd-family-from-asgard.tumblr.com/post/36028438932/shes-not-quite-outnumbered-3-ps-thats-not</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 30: Doing Something Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Artist lady, say the word and it's gone! :3

oooooooo

 

“Ta da!”

 

“Yay! Do it again! Do it again!” Valki cried out in delight.

 

Thor rounded the corner to his daughter’s room to see what her squealing was all about. She was bouncing gleefully and clapping her hands in delight at Loki.

 

“Papa, look!” she exclaimed. “Mumma has boobies!”

 

Loki turned to face his husband and grinned. “There was a concern that our daughter was surrounded by too much testosterone,” he explained with a sly grin.

 

Thor was staring at Loki’s chest with rapt attention. He loved Loki no matter what form, mood or attire he was in and actively attempted to have sex with all of them. This, though he had not seen before. Loki was still in his male body, but was sporting breasts.

 

“Valki, I think Erik said he wants to play with you,” Thor lied, never taking his eyes off of his husband.

 

“Yay!” she screamed as she sprinted out of the room.

 

Erik would not be pleased to have his gaming interrupted, but Thor could usually count on him to give into his sister’s whining and play with her. The thunder god really only needed a half hour or so, anyway.

 

“I thought _I_ was the god of lies, Thor,” Loki whispered to him as he stepped forward to press himself against his husband’s chest.

 

“I wish to have you in this form,” Thor murmured into his husband’s hair.

 

Loki hummed in response and tilted his head back so he could make bedroom eyes at his brother. “Would you have me here, in our daughter’s bedroom?” he whispered.

 

Thor growled and scooped his beloved up into his arms. Loki instinctively wrapped his arms and legs around Thor’s neck and waist as he leaned in for a kiss.

 

“Not here,” Thor said hurriedly. “Defiling one child’s bedroom is enough, and Erik still has not forgiven us,” he grinned.

 

Loki laughed mischievously at that. “The Xbox helped his sour mood,” he replied playfully.  

 

Thor adjusted his grip on Loki’s behind and carried him out of the room. “But our daughter is already so spoiled it would take an actual pony to appease her,” he reasoned.

 

“She also doesn’t possess Erik’s sass. She might not require bribery or recompense at all,” Loki countered as he reached behind his husband to open their bedroom door so Thor would not have to put him down.

 

As usual though, they did not close the door behind them as the couple entered the room. The thunder god deposited his husband down on the bed and climbed on top of him as he brushed Loki’s dark locks out of the way and dipped his head to nuzzle that long, pale neck with his beard and lips. Loki responded by tilting his head to give Thor more accessibility and releasing a soft groan.

 

Thor was always careful to show his lover a bit of bodily worship before he took him; even after all these years he made sure his husband felt special and desired. It was not hard to do, Loki needed little convincing considering his husband would have him ten times a day if time permitted it. Had they not the responsibilities of parenting, Thor would be content to be inside Loki forever.

 

He shifted a bit so he could begin undressing his lover. Although Loki was perfectly capable of snapping his fingers and sending both of their clothing to another realm, Thor always felt more accomplished if he took his time removing Loki’s clothes; and he enjoyed making a show of it when he took off his own. Loki would never _admit_ to enjoying Thor’s strip teases, but his erection always spoke for him.

 

The first thing to come off was Loki’s coat: an unnecessary item of clothing for a day when he knew his husband had no plans to leave the house. But, The God of Mischief liked to look good, and he knew that his Asgardian wear made him look good. The smaller god beneath him lifted his torso up so Thor could remove the coat entirely and he smiled in appreciation at his husband’s willingness to put in the time stripping him.

 

Next Thor set to work on the breastplate. He pulled the armor apart and tossed the top half beside the bed before pulling Loki up so he could grab the bottom other half. While Thor’s hands were at work, Loki lay below him with a sweet grin on his face. He wasn’t going to help, even though they should probably be quick with the children home and the door open, because he liked to see Thor lose his mind with lust. The longer it took him to disrobe Loki the more frustrated and aroused he would become and Loki _loved_ doing that to his husband.

 

He was The God of Mischief, after all.

 

Thor had just finished removing his vambraces and was beginning to work on Loki’s belt when they heard Erik scream from the next room, “How are we related?! You are so LOUD!”

 

Thor and Loki looked at each other and laughed fondly over their son’s outburst. Their oldest child had inherited not just Loki’s sass, but his flair for dramatics as well. “Perhaps we should speed things up, lest we be interrupted,” Thor suggested as his fingers toyed along the edge of Loki’s tunic.

 

The trickster sighed as though he was very put out by the notion. “If we must,” he consented as he snapped his fingers together and his clothes disappeared. “Though I do appreciate your efforts, clumsy though they might be.”

 

Thor laughed and ran his hands along his husband’s smooth body. It was so interesting, so see Loki in this form. His lower half was ever the same with mile-long, creamy white legs, jutting hipbones and a large, very-interested cock straining against his belly. But his upper half was more slender and his shoulders were not as broad; and of course, there were two large, round breasts that immediately drew Thor’s attention. It was so unique and exquisite – it was so _Loki_.

 

“You are beautiful, my love,” the thunder god murmured as he dropped his head again to rain kisses on the newly exposed flesh. He knew that in a few hours, or perhaps as soon as they were done making love, the breasts would disappear when Loki returned to his natural form – so Thor intended to leave as many marks on them as he could.

 

His right hand trailed lightly along Loki’s side to stimulate a tingling sensation as his left hand came up to cup his husband’s right breast. He gently rolled the nipple between his fingers before squeezing it and then flattening his palm so he could feel the squishy flesh. Thor brought his mouth up to the neglected gland and sucked the nipple in between his teeth earning a cry from his husband.

 

He kept the nipple in his mouth for a full minute, sucking and nibbling on it as his hands continued to stroke, pinch, tease and squeeze as Loki’s flesh. The trickster’s breathing had become labored as he writhed underneath Thor. “Brother, please…” he murmured softly.

 

But Thor was not quite ready to take him yet. He had not marked up those breasts enough. He removed his mouth from the nipple and latched it onto the side of the boob so he could suck a bruise there. He knew this was not as pleasurable, as stimulating the nipples, because there were not many nerve endings in the actual fat of the gland, but he wanted _bruises_. He wanted to mark Loki as his territory – and his husband was perfectly fine with that.

 

Loki brought up one of his hands to run his fingers through Thor’s messy hair as he admired his husband’s ministrations. He looked on fondly as the thunder god sucked a bruise and then moved his mouth around to leave more.

 

By the time he had finished marking up the left breast he could hear Loki’s heart hammering, but he still had work to do on the right one. Thor gazed up at his husband, who was panting breathlessly, and grinned. “I love getting you like this,” he murmured as he dropped his mouth to continue his work.

 

But the trickster was beginning to grow impatient. “Thor, please,” he moaned as another mark was sucked onto his skin. “Please take me,” he begged.

 

There were few things in the Nine Realms powerful enough to bring Thor to his knees, but had he been standing those words would have done the trick. Loki begging to be taken was something he would never tire of hearing no matter how long he lived. He also needed to get a move on because Erik was yelling at his sister again.

 

“I would have you ride me,” he whispered huskily to Loki. “So that I might play with these and see them jiggle,” he said as he squeezed both breasts.

 

Loki obliged by crawling back into a sitting position and coaxing Thor onto his back. The thunder god, unlike his vain spouse, had dressed appropriately for someone who intended to spend the day lounging at home. Also Ragni had spit up on his armor earlier that morning.  He was wearing a loose fitted V-neck, because Loki liked it when he could see his husband’s chest, and jeans. The trickster made quick work of undoing the button and pulling down the zipper, and Thor lifted his hips so Loki could removed the pants completely.

 

Once Thor was stripped from the waist down Loki reached over to his bedside table and retrieved a well-used bottle of lubricant. It did not matter how frequently they made love – Loki required lubrication. He handed the bottle to Thor and said “Here.”

 

The blond popped the cap open and spread the fluid around on his fingers before guiding Loki’s hips closer to him and then reaching around to stroke his behind. He let his fingers move in the cleft of Loki’s ass before taking one and lightly prodding at his husband’s entrance.

 

 _“WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS!?”_ came another yell from Erik.

 

“Get a move on, Thor,” Loki warned as he pressed back against the finger toying with him.

 

The thunder god obliged and slipped the digit inside his husband. Normally he would take his time and scissor his fingers to make sure Loki was fully stretched, but today he just wiggled the one around a bit before slipping in a second and repeating the motion. He slid them in and out a bit, fingering his husband and Loki gave a low moan as he rocked against them.

 

“That’s enough,” the trickster panted as he reached for the bottle and uncapped it. He poured the substance on one of his hands and then wrapped it around his husband’s cock, stroking it a bit to make sure it was well oiled. Loki was one of the luckiest beings in all the universe because no matter what crap had happened in his life and no matter what was to come – he was pleasured, every day, by _that cock_. That massive, long, thick, veiny, horribly _masculine_ thing protruding from his husband’s legs. He was especially lucky that Thor knew just how to use it to make his brother scream.

 

Loki repositioned himself so that the head of Thor’s cock was lined up with his entrance, and slowly sank down, letting out a breathy groan as he did so.

 

Thor had placed his hands on either sides of Loki’s hips to guide him and provide leverage so he could thrust up into that tight little body.

 

Once his husband’s cock was fully sheathed inside him, Loki paused for a moment to adjust to the intrusion – because there were some things the body was incapable of becoming immune to and Thor’s fat dick was one of them – and then he started moving.

 

He rolled his hips as he bounced up and down on the appendage, and leaned back to give Thor a good view of his jiggling breasts. Loki had been with women before, and he understood the appeal of them, but frankly he found them more _fascinating_ than sexual. Thor mostly felt the same way about them, except when they were attached to his Loki, but he did like to play with them as well.

 

He grunted as he fucked up into his lover and outright _stared_ at the display on his husband’s chest. It was horribly distracting to see those rounded things bouncing up and down as Loki fucked himself on Thor’s cock. The trickster had his hands on his husband’s knees for balance and was using his thighs to power his movements, the position had him very exposed to Thor’s eyes and he _loved it_. He loved the way Thor was staring at him like he was the most sensual thing he’s ever seen, and the way he gripped him like he was scared Loki would slip away if he let go, and _gods_ did he love how this felt.

 

He felt warmth spreading through him and his nerves tingling as he fucked himself harder and increased the pace of his movements. Thor could see his stomach muscles tightening and knew that Loki was close. He let one of his hands leave Loki’s hip so he could grip his lover’s neglected erection and begin pumping it in time with the thrusts.

 

Thor always tried to make sure Loki came first, since anatomically speaking it was the considerate thing to do. Although he felt his own orgasm approaching fast, he wanted to make sure he took care of Loki like the loving husband he was.

 

The trickster seemed to be losing it though. He was gripping Thor’s knees so tightly and had started clawing at the skin there as he fucked himself harder and faster. When Thor had wrapped a hand around his dick his moans turned into a cry as he encouraged his husband with naughty words and whimpers.

 

“Oh gods, Thor, yessss! Oh yes, oh yes, ohhhhhhhhh,” he groaned in delight.

 

Thor loved the symphony of pleasure his husband was playing for him. “That’s right, my love,” he encourage. “Fuck yourself on me. Ride my cock, you beautiful creature.”

 

“Ah – ah – oh, Thor – hnng,” he panted.

 

“Come for me, love,” Thor grunted as he increased the pace of his pumps and gripped Loki’s hip even tighter.

 

Loki cried out as he came, a high breathless sound that made Thor’s cock twitch inside his husband’s constricting, twitching hole. He worked Loki through his orgasm by continuing to pump his cock until he felt Loki start to relax, and then flipped their positions so he could fuck into his husband and find his own release.

 

No more than thirty seconds later and Thor was coming with a grunt as he buried his face in Loki’s neck. After his hips stilled he pulled out and collapsed on top of his husband. They were panting, their hearts were hammering and they were both sweating enough that a shower might be in order. Thor turned his head so he could kiss his lover’s neck before leaning up and resting on his elbows so he could look at Loki’s face.

 

“I love you,” he murmured quietly before kissing Loki softly.

 

The God of Mischief smiled against Thor’s lips and whispered back, “I love you, too.”

 

“We should get dressed before our children see us,” Thor panted, though he made no move to climb off of Loki.

 

The trickster grinned and instead wrapped his legs around Thor’s waist to hold him in place. “I think not. I don’t want to move,” he said as he tilted his head up to kiss his husband once more.

 

Thor smiled and gave a “hmm” of appreciation to his lover as he moved one hand up to start stroking Loki’s hair. “I must say your breasts put on quite the show.”

 

Loki grinned at that. “Some say I have a flair for theatrics,” he replied before continuing to kiss Thor.

 

The thunder god laughed at that. “Who would ever say such a thing?” he joked before returning the kiss and daring to slip his tongue into that warm mouth.

 

These were some of his favorite moments with Loki: post-coital teasing. When his lover’s mind was unburdened with insecurities and stress and they could just _be_ together; relishing in their post orgasmic glow and simply enjoying each other’s presence.

 

But when parents have sex in the middle of the day with children home and the door open, these magical moments are bound to be interrupted. The couple heard a scowl come from their doorway and as they whipped their heads around they spotted a very scandalized looking ten-year old standing in the doorway, shielding his eyes.

 

“Could you two not?” Erik growled. “I bought you that lock for a reason,” he grumbled.

 

Thor simply grinned as he climbed off of Loki finally. “I apologize, my son. I simply could not wait to have your mother,” he said with total sincerity.

 

“Oh my god,” was Erik’s exasperated reply.

 

Loki laughed from the bed and pulled a pillow down to cover himself. “Did you or your sister need something, sweetheart?” he asked his poor child.

 

Erik glared at his father before giving Loki a look. “Ragni is awake and I think he’s hungry,” he explained before walking away, shaking his head and muttering something about “those two.”

 

Thor turned his head to gaze at his still naked lover. “Ready to rejoin the world?” he joked as he fondly ran his hand up and down Loki’s thigh.

 

“No,” he sighed in response. “But, my baby is hungry and I must feed him,” he said before sitting up and kissing Thor once more.

 

With another snap of his fingers his chest had returned to normal and he was wearing clothes, though not his armor like before. This time he went with another favorite: leggings and a button up shirt that was almost never buttoned, though perhaps as a courtesy to Erik, it was this time.

 

Loki took a deep breath and climbed off of the bed. He gave Thor one last kiss, smiled at his husband and departed to retrieve their little baby.

 

Thor sighed and laid back down on the bed. He would get up in a minute, but he wanted to linger here in the smell of sweat, sex and _Loki_ for a moment longer.

 

He could hear his family in the kitchen through the open door. Valki was excitedly chattering to her mother about the game she and Erik had been playing and he could hear Ragni’s little babbles as Loki retrieved food for him. His oldest interrupted Valki by saying, “Mom can you please tell her to stop talking?”

 

Thor and Loki both laughed at that and the thunder god smiled fondly as he finally sat up.

 

God dammit did he love his family.

 

oooooooo


End file.
